


Art / Words: The Lady Morgana

by LFB72



Series: LFB72's Drabble Series [2]
Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Art, Awesome Morgana, Canon Era, Family Secrets, Gen, Magic, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Secrets, Sister-Sister Relationship, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 21:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14411301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFB72/pseuds/LFB72
Summary: A piece of traditional art of  featuring Morgana and two tiny  drables: The first is Morgana's mother, as she reflects on her daughter and in the second, Morgause reflects on her sister.





	Art / Words: The Lady Morgana

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merlinsdeheune (sindhunathi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sindhunathi/gifts).



> To the wonderful Merlinsdeheune - because who doesn't want to get a gift on a Monday?
> 
> The art is new and uses pastel pencils. The drables are old I'm afraid, but I don't think you will have seen them, they were originally posted on Fanfiction.net as a series and betaed by Caldera32  
> 

It Started With A Kiss:

She presses her lips against her husband's trying to evoke as much passion as possible. Pulling away, she hides the bitter taste of guilt with a chaste smile.  _He must never find out._

Galoris steps back, rosey-cheeked. "What was that for?" He grins.

"For providing me with such a beautiful daughter."

"She has your looks."

"And a knight's heart." She presses a hand against his chest.  _Uther's heart._

Her secret is safe. If the king suspects, he'll do nothing; he loves Ygraine too much. Who could compete with such kindness and beauty? Yet that moment of indiscretion has provided Uther with the one thing his wife could not – a child.

Outwardly Uther is a devoted husband but she sees the pain having a barren spouse brings him. The desire for an heir eats him from within and she is thankful she had a daughter; if Morgana been a male would he have risked everything to claim the prize?

"You seem thoughtful, my dear."

"Just wondering how many hearts Morgana will break."

"I am sure she will bring many men to their knees." He laughs. "Do you think she will have the gift?"

"Maybe; magic is strong on the female side - Morgause will certainly be powerful."

"Then our daughter will be rich indeed; she will want for nothing and will know love and laughter always."

"You're a good father, Gorlois." She kisses him again, this time with genuine affection.

 

The End

[ ](https://imgur.com/4IOOKkI)

 

Chrysalis

It hurt growing up without her family, without her sibling, to always be strong but empty. The high priestesses of the Old Religion were honing Morgause's craft when the purge began. She'd been safe whilst her kin were slaughtered, she'd been safe when her sister was lost.

After their mother died she'd begged the priestesses to take Morgana - they refused; it was too dangerous to draw attention to what needed to be concealed. Undeterred the young witch tried to retrieve her sister on her own. They dragged her back kicking and screaming but agreed to bind Morgana's magic long enough for the madness to end. Morgause cried at the cruel irony of leaving her sister ignorant but safe under the wing of a tyrant king.

Uther's a fool to think he can destroy nature; Camelot is steeped in magic from foundation to core. The witch feels it thrum through the buildings, no doubt from the dragon encased beneath the walls. She senses her sister too; fear, confusion, and powerful magic breaking the bonds, cracking the protective shell - finally forcing itself free.

Now is the time for change; she's waited so long her heart aches with anticipation. When Morgana learns the truth she'll see the light, rejoice in her gifts and become the powerful priestess she's destined to be. They will be a family again, an unstoppable union bringing forth a new world.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> The goal of the first drable was: The Meaning of a Kiss, about the emotions/meaning behind a kiss between two characters. The second was, A Different Perspective, about a character you dislike from a sympathetic point of view.
> 
> I hope I have achieved those objectives and you like the art. Thanks for taking a peek!


End file.
